


The Best Gift

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ishigami Senkuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Chrome, SecretSanta2019TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: Chrome knew his feelings changed, and the one who caused all of this mess was standing right in front of him, with a smile on his face, making butterflies fly in his stomach. Senku was in his reach, so close that Chrome could feel his scent.He didn’t need to think of an answer. The words were always in his mind, they beat to the same rhythm of his heartbeats, and he couldn’t hold them back anymore.He didn’t need to, nor did he want to. “My wish is...”“... to be yours.”
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikacrispy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikacrispy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone ♥  
> This work is my Secret Santa gift for MikaCrispy from TKS discord server! I hope you like it, hon ♥  
> Also thanks to my beta and wife Cherry. You're the best ♥

Chrome wasn’t sure when this all started. He just knew that his feelings changed, and the one who caused all of this mess was standing right in front of him, with a smile on his face, making butterflies fly in his stomach. Senku was in his reach, so close that Chrome could feel his scent; grass, rain, and the musky undertones that signaled him for what he was. 

_ Alpha. _

Senku was a vision under the dozens lamps’ light. The warm glow made his skin seem softer, and his eyes shone with the most vivid red Chrome has ever seen. He’s beautiful, breathtakingly so, Chrome wondered what Senku really thought of him, what he saw when he looks at him.

Chrome was just clumsy, ordinary-looking and way too loud. He knew that, having heard it too many times. He couldn’t keep up with all of Senku’s knowledge. He couldn’t even give him one percent of everything he gave Chrome—Senku gave him a dream to pursue, gave him the means to make them real. 

_ Why would Senku even look at an omega like him? _

But Senku was here, and it was his hand that reached for Chrome’s, it was his calloused finger that rubbed gentle circles on the back of his hand. Gen told Chrome about how people used to make wishes on Christmas in the old world, and exchange gifts among themselves. 

He couldn’t resist the urge, and asked. Asked for what Senku wished, what would make his eyes sparkle and his very soul shake in excitement.

“There’s no need,” Senku said without thinking twice, eyes not leaving the glowing tree for a single moment. “I already have what I want the most.”

Chrome tilted his head, arching an eyebrow. 

Senku’s smile grew gentler, his eyes finally met Chrome’s brown ones. He squeezed Chrome’s hand. “You’re here with me, after all.”

Chrome gulped, unable to come up with a response. He just scooped closer too Senku, enjoying the warmth emanating from the alpha. His lungs were full of the scientist’s scent, Chrome felt himself growing relaxed despite the cold. 

“And you?” Senku asked, his voice barely a whisper. A question meant only for Chrome. 

He didn’t need to think of an answer. The words were always in his mind, they beat to the same rhythm of his heartbeats, and he couldn’t hold them back anymore. 

_ Do you have a wish? _

His voice was a whisper as well, “I do.”

* * *

Chrome lost. For the first time in his life, he lost to another sorcerer. He knew what he’s supposed to feel. Anger, sadness, disappointment—that’s what people felt in these situations, right? At least, that’s what he heard growing up. But he only needed to take one look at the stranger’s eyes to see how much he took him seriously, that sorcery was his life, just like it was Chrome’s. 

He didn’t feel any of those things. Instead, there was only a burning desire to learn more.

Senku’s voice sounded low and soft as he told Chrome of all two million years of progress lost to this stone world. Chrome leaned in closer, wondering if the shorter distance would help him grasp those words and everything they entailed.

Then Senku’s expression turned solemn. “The biggest problem of the old world was the way they treated our omegas. Like they were any lesser just because of their biology. It was disgusting.”

Chrome nodded, albeit a little hesitantly. “It... didn’t really change.”

He thought of Ruri, who treated him like he needed protection despite she being the sick one; of Kinrou, who despite being gentle and kind didn’t think they, omegas, were capable enough; of Kohaku, who never took him seriously.

Chrome flinched at the memories. The rope on his head is just another proof of just how unfair everything was. And all this because they all thought he was a beta. Chrome didn’t want to think what would happen if they knew the truth.

Senku watched him for a moment. “Is this why you hide your scent?” 

Chrome’s eyes widened at his words. His hands trembled, and his heart raced in fear. He remembered how pleasant their evening was, talking back and forth about the treasures Chrome collected throughout his life. Senku heard everything he had to say, and added his own thoughts to it. Even when they were competing, he didn’t look down at him not even once. But... If Senku knew... Then...

The alpha seemed to sense his unease. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

The reassurance made Chrome relax a little. “Why not?”

Senku cracked the back of his neck, momentarily averting his gaze. “It’s not my place to tell.” He shrugged. “It was a smart thing you did, though. Drowning the rope in lemon verbena tea and tying it on your head, the nearest place to everyone’s nose considering your height, to cover your natural scent is not something just anyone could do. I’m quite impressed, to be honest.”

Chrome’s face definitely didn’t heat up at the compliment. Not at all.

* * *

“Oh? And what it that?” Senku’s voice sounded genuinely curious. 

Chrome averted his gaze, staring at the snow under his feet. He shrink a little more into himself, using the cold as an excuse to pull the coat up to his mouth. 

Senku didn’t push him. He only stayed by his side, a solid yet silent presence. Chrome breathed in deeply, trying to find the right words. He could hear the other villagers leaving one after the other.

He heard Ruri’s voice, and his eyes inadvertently shifted to meet her’s. She was carrying a sleeping Suika in her arms. Chrome was always happy to see how stronger his childhood friend and previous crush became after Senku cured her. 

_ Oh, yeah. _ This was also Senku’s doing. Another gift he gave them: life and hope for a better future. 

Chrome’s fingers twitched under Senku’s, squeezing his hand a little. And suddenly the words were there, right in his grasp, just waiting to be said. Chrome didn’t fight them. He didn’t need to, nor did he want to. “My wish is...”

* * *

Chrome fucked up. He knew that the moment his foot slipped causing him to trip. He was falling, a small sea of blue death getting closer by the second. 

He could hear Senku’s voice, the fear and shock that made his words tremble in the wind. He saw his hand reaching out to him, but Senku couldn’t get to him in time. He wasn’t close enough, wasn't fast enough. 

_ He couldn’t save Chrome.  _

_ At least _ , he thought,  _ he is still alive.  _ He would cure Ruri and take care of his treasure in his stead. It was all going to be fine, as long as Senku came back. 

But then a silver glow flashed before his eyes and Chrome latched onto it like his life depended on this—and, right now, it really did. 

Ginrou was a frightened mess. It took all of Senku’s soothing pheromones and Chrome's encouragement to get him to calm down and bring Chrome back to firm land.

He didn’t dare let out a relieved breath. It wasn't the time for that yet, not until they leaved this death-filled place. Senku forced Chrome to stay behind and hold their glass containers. Away from the lake, away from danger. 

Senku’s hands were still shaking when they left with all the sulfuric acid they needed. The alpha stopped abruptly, startling the other two. 

“You go first,” Senku ordered Ginrou. “There’s still something Chrome and I need to do before returning.”

The blond beta nodded, carefully lifting the sulfuric acid and marching towards the village. Senku didn’t utter a word until Ginrou was out of eyesight. But when he did, they came out shaky and hesitant. “Your scent... is showing again.”

It took Chrome a few seconds to process what he said. When he did, however, the immediately started sniffing himself. Just as Senku said, the lemon verbena scent was gone, leaving only honey and citrus behind, along with the honeyed notes that denounced what Chrome really was. Omega.

He stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation, “J-just... Why?”

Senku brushed a strand of hair away from his face, looking at Chrome from the corner of his eyes. “It’s probably the sulfuric acid. You were exposed to the vapor too long while you were hanging on that spear.”

He looked so tired now, almost vulnerable. Chrome wondered if that expression had something to do with what happened.  _ You almost died _ , Chrome’s mind screamed at him,  _ of course it’ll affect him! _ Senku was just kind like that, after all.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Chrome’s fingers closed around the hem of his shirt. He averted his gaze, focusing on a small rock near his feet. He was the one who suggested that he came to help.  _ It was all his fault _ . “I’m sorry.”

Senku sighed. Chrome didn’t look up even as Senku’s feet approached his, only that small, small rock keeping them apart. He closed his eyes, ready to hear the truth, that he was nothing but a nuisance, that an omega like him should have never tried anything. 

But there was only silence. Chrome only opened his eyes when he felt a hand closing around his shoulder and a sudden pull propelling his forward. 

He gasped as his chest met Senku’s almost painfully, and the alpha’s arms hugged him tight. Chrome’s heart was beating so fast he was afraid Senku could hear it. The alpha leaned his head against Chrome’s shoulder, and he knew the moment Senku lingered a moment too long, a little too deeply, inhaling more Chrome’s natural scent directly from his scent gland. He shivered, hiding his own face on Senku’s shoulder.

It was warm, soft, and felt safe in these arms. Senku’s scent was unstable, like a storm that lingers too long and leaves you cold to the bone. But that storm calmed the longer they stayed like this, and Chrome slowly took the courage to wrap his arms around Senku as well. 

“Don’t,” Senku’s whisper was harsh, as though he was fighting through tears, “Don’t you dare do that ever again.”

He knew his face was flushed, and that his hands grabbed the fabric of Senku's clothes tighter than he needed to. But it was fine. 

They were fine. 

“I won’t.”

And that was a promised he intended to keep.

* * *

Chrome smiled at the memory. “... to be yours.”

_ Your omega, your mate, your everything _ . Chrome heard the moment Senku sucked in a breath, felt his fingers shaking around his. Senku’s scent was more prominent now, and Chrome wanted all of that refreshing rain to himself. 

Senku’s voice was barely there at all. “Why?”

Chrome looked at him, waiting for the scientist to complete his train of thought. Senku’s eyes were narrowed, and a frown appeared between his brows. Chrome’s eyes focused on the thin, twin craters on the alpha’s forehead. They were a proof of those 3700 years he spent in the dark, imprisoned in a stone body. They were a proof of the tragic miracle that lead Senku into his life. 

He loved them just as much as he loved his eyes, his smile, his hands, and  _ Senku.  _

“Why me?” Senku breathed out, his tone showing just how lost he truly was. “I’m not strong. I’m not talented. My luck is the shittiest ever.” He chuckled dryly.

Chrome frowned. Even after all this time, did Senku truly not realize just how much he meant for Chrome? How incredible he was? How happy he made Chrome just by being him?

Senku looked down, “But you? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re intelligent, kind, and you always have a way to make everyone around you better.” The alpha didn’t notice the red on Chrome’s cheeks, nor the pleased yet embarrassed look on his face. “You deserve someone better than me.”

* * *

“I’m the chief,” Senku’s voice was flat and devoid of emotions when he said that. 

The village games took place earlier that day. Chrome was still exhausted from his fight with Magma, and his body hurt where the alpha hit him. But they made it—Ruri was safe, she wouldn’t have to marry someone who only wanted her death, and they gave her the second dose of antibiotics on time. 

Chrome already knew through Kohaku that Senku won, and that he divorced Ruri right away. Chrome honestly wished he could’ve seen that. 

He waited for Senku to continue. He knew there was something bothering the alpha. His scent was sharper, and a little stronger than usual. Chrome wondered how close Senku’s rut was now. It had been some months since the last time the scientist closed himself off in the lab. Chrome sat on his futon, legs crossed in a lotus position. “You are,” he said carefully, wondering what was the problem now.

Senku sighed. “It shouldn’t have been me,” he said, laying down on his own futon. “It should've been you. Or Kinrou. Kohaku, even.”

He paused, and there was a glint in his eyes that told Chrome what he was thinking, trying to find the best way to put his thoughts into words. Chrome waited. Senku never pushed him, so he wouldn’t either. 

The night was cold with the summer breeze. Chrome curled up under his sheet, always facing Senku. His scented rope was abandoned somewhere near his rock-filled baskets. His pheromones spread further throughout the small room, slowly overpowering the lingering verbena. Senku’s own scent seemed to answer to his soothing pheromones, all distress vanishing with the passing seconds. 

Chrome felt comfortable like this, and this showed on his mildly content expression. Sometimes when they stayed long like this, Chrome feared he would start purring. He wasn’t ready for that kind of embarrassment yet. 

Senku’s eyes reflected the moonlight, but they didn’t meet Chrome’s just yet. 

“They expect me to make things better. To be a leader,” Senku whispered, his hand closed over his chest. “I don’t know... I  _ can’t _ do that.”

His hand shook. Senku bit his lips, breathing slowly. Chrome felt his cheeks burn when he realized what the alpha was doing. “I’m not a leader. I’m just a brat who likes technology and Doraemon. I...”

Chrome hummed, understanding where Senku was coming from even if he had no idea who Doraemon was supposed to be. “You’re afraid you’ll disappoint them,” he stated. Senku gulped, and nodded. There was no need to hide it anymore. Chrome smiled, “Then I say you’re doing a good job already!”

Senku finally looked at him, eyes wide in surprise and confusion. “Have you gone mad already?” That was all he said, but Chrome saw that he needed more, he wanted more of that reassurance. 

And he was all too willing to give it to him.

“Well,” he started, letting go of the sheets to get closer to the alpha. Chrome looked at Senku, who shifted so he was laying on his back instead, eyes locked with Chrome’s. “If you are afraid, that means that you care about them. Isn’t that the most important thing?”

He pinched Senku’s side, brown eyes sparkling in delight at the high-pitched yelp that left Senku. 

“Still,” the alpha grunted, grabbing both of Chrome’s wrists before he tried anything else. “You, Kohaku, Kinrou, even Gen care about the village. That doesn’t mean I can lead them,” he retorted. 

Chrome sighed. Senku was so stubborn sometimes it irked and amused him at the same time. “But who said you _ have _ to  _ lead  _ them?” He dropped his weight on Senku’s chest, watching as the alpha hissed. “And even if you did, that doesn’t mean you gotta do everything alone. Kokuyou always had Jasper and Turquoise to help him. You have me, Kohaku, Kinrou, Ruri, even Suika to help you too!”

Senku sighed. He let go of Chrome’s wrists in order to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He buried his nose in soft, fluffy brown hair, inhaling more of the omega’s scent. Chrome pressed his lips together to stop a purr from coming out. The alpha’s pheromones were getting stronger again as Senku sought for his scent. 

_ Only mates looked for each other’s scent.  _ Chrome’s heart skipped a beat at the implications of that, even if he was sure Senku was only following his instincts. He didn’t feel the same as Chrome. But that was alright. As long as Senku was there with him, Chrome would be happy.

“You,” he whispered against the alpha’s chest, “You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met. You’re kind, honest, and you always bring out the best in people. You accepted me for who I am and never looked down at me. You went out of your way to make sure Suika-chan could see the world as it really is. You made Ginrou a silver spear only to see him happy. You gave Kaseki the tools to make his dreams as a creator come true. You made the impossible to fulfill your promise to Gen.”

He looked up at Senku. Chrome wasn’t sure because of the dim light, but at that moment Senku’s eyes looked like a jewel, glistening at the corners. He smiled. “And that's why...”

* * *

“... I can’t help myself but fall for you more and more every day,” he whispered. His hands cupped Senku’s face as his thumbs wiped away a few tears. 

Chrome inched closer, his lips almost touching Senku’s. “ _ I love you, Senku _ . And I want to be by your side for the rest of my days. I want to see you smile, and wipe your tears, and hug you, and kiss you. I want to...”

The words escaped Chrome’s mind when Senku pressed his lips against Chrome’s. The kiss was soft and chaste, Chrome melted under him. The alpha’s hands found home on his hips, keeping him close. As if he’d run away, when all he ever wanted was right in front of him. 

Senku’s face was flushed red when they parted. His eyes glowed a soft red and a genuine smile stretched his lips. Chrome smiled as well, his hands falling to the alpha’s shoulders. 

“You made a terrible choice,” Senku whispered, as his lips brushed against Chrome’s. “But there’s no turning back now.”

Chrome smiled. He doubted that. Senku was too good to not let him go if he wished so. And that’s what made him love the alpha so much, how much he cared about what those around him wanted. “You can say that after you mark me, alpha,” he challenged.

Senku groaned against his ear, pressing a kiss to his lips before guiding him back to their little treehouse. The way was silent, but Chrome didn’t mind. He could feel the alpha’s hold on him. It was more protective than possessive, and it made Chrome’s inner omega squirm in joy.

Senku let him climb the ladder to their home first, following him right away. Chrome laid on his back on the futon, waiting for Senku to close the door behind him. The space was illuminated by a small candlelight. Chrome gulped when Senku turned to him. His eyes were half-lidded and his pheromones were stronger than ever, without ever losing that softness he came to associate with Senku.

Chrome reached out to the alpha, pulling closer until Senku was half-laying over him. He was lighter than Chrome imagined, but the weight was pleasant nonetheless. He let his fingers bury in Senku’s surprisingly soft hair, massaging his scalp.

Senku’s fingers went to Chrome’s face, touching his eyebrows, his cheeks, his lips. “So beautiful,” he whispered softly, his eyes taking in every detail as though he was lost in a daze. Senku leaned in to press his lips against Chrome’s. 

He sighed as the alpha shifted so he was between his legs. The new position allowed him to feel Senku’s growing erection against his. Chrome moaned in delight when Senku licked his lips, silently asking for permission. He was wanted, desired. And that’s so much more than he could ask for. 

The kiss tasted of ginger tea and apple. Chrome didn’t care, not when Senku’s hands worked on his coat and successfully removed it. He bit Senku’s lower lip when they parted, breathing heavily with heart beating faster than ever. The groan he received in response was more than enough to make his body start producing slick. 

Chrome shivered when Senku removed his shirt as well. The treehouse was cold, but he didn’t mind it when the alpha was all over him, warming him to the core. Senku hummed in approval, brushing his teeth against Chrome’s scent gland. One of his hands pinched Chrome’s nipple as he paused everything he was doing to admire his omega’s reaction. 

“ _ Mine _ .” He growled, sucking every bit of skin he had access to. Senku didn’t take long to get rid of his own clothes, shivering when his bare skin met the omega’s. His breath stuttered at the feeling of Chrome’s nails scratching his back, leaving behind marks that wouldn’t fade so soon. Senku bit his collarbone harder, relishing in the moans that left Chrome’s mouth.

“Y-Yes,” came Chrome’s belated reply, “Only yours.” He pulled the alpha into another kiss. A contented moan escaped him as Senku let him settle the rhythm. Chrome tensed when Senku’s fingers found the hem of his pants. 

Senku stopped right away, worried crimson eyes meeting Chrome’s brown ones. “Chrome, you know,” he paused, taking a deep breath to recollect his thoughts. I didn’t help, not with Chrome’s scent everywhere, clouding his thoughts. “You know you just have to say the word and I’ll stop, right?”

Chrome nodded. He knew that. He trusted Senku and his word for it. “I want you to mark me,” he said. Chrome bit his lip and placed his hand over Senku’s, right over his hip. “It’s just... I...”  _ I’m afraid I’m not good enough for you. _

He didn’t say the words, but Senku didn’t need them to understand what he was thinking. “If you, of all people, aren’t good enough, then us poor mortals are all condemned to hell.” He kissed him, his lips, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. “You’re perfect, Chrome, and there’s not one millimeter of you I don’t love.”

Chrome’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Love _ . Senku loved him too. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Senku kissing the tears away. “Can I?” he asked, gently tugging at Chrome’s pants.

With a deep, calming breath, Chrome nodded. He shifted so it’d be easier to get rid of the last piece of clothing. He gulped when the alpha took off his on pants as well. Senku was bigger than he thought. He wondered if it would even fit inside... Just the thought made more slick trail down his thighs. 

Senku chuckled, a hand going down to wrap his erection. He nibbled on Chrome’s earlobe, “Look at you. So beautiful. My perfect omega.”

He kissed Chrome’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone, sucked on his nipple and kept moving downwards. Chrome whimpered when Senku’s lips met his thigh, completely disregarding his throbbing erection. Instead his hot breath hit somewhere else that made Chrome’s entire body tremble. A high-pitched moan left him when he felt Senku’s tongue brush over his entrance. 

Chrome shuddered at the pleased sound coming from the alpha. His face was beet red and he didn’t even try to keep his moans down anymore. This was embarrassing, but also felt too good. He bit his lip as a slender finger invaded him. Never once did Senku stop stimulating him, caressing his thighs, hips and giving his cock as much attention. Chrome didn’t even realize when Senku added the second and third fingers, too lost in pleasure to actually process what was going on.

Then Senku’s lips were over his again, and Chrome held him tight, closer, as he savoured the kiss. “Chrome, I-I need...” Senku’s words were interrupted by another kiss. He lined his erection with Chrome’s gaping hole, waiting for a confirmation, a permission that came soon enough.

Chrome only hugged Senku tighter, blinking a few tears away from his eyes. It hurt. It hurt so damn much, but a part of him rejoiced at the feeling of the alpha inside of him. His world narrowed down until all he could focus on was Senku, his voice, his scent, his kisses. He didn’t realize the words leaving his own mouth— _ more, faster, harder _ —nor how much Senku struggled to keep up with his demands. 

Chrome cried out when this all became too much for him, he came hard between their torsos. Senku followed him soon after, filling Chrome with warmth as his knot inflated inside of him. The alpha didn’t have time to recover from his orgasm as Chrome’s sharp teeth found home on his scent gland, sinking in the skin and claiming Senku as his and only his.

They stayed still for a while, hearts beating loud as they tried to regain control over their breaths. Chrome licked the mating bit, his saliva soothing the burning pain. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Senku huffed, “What for now?”

Chrome paused, slightly embarrassed. He grew up hearing how it was a tradition that only alphas should claim their mates. That it was nothing but disgraceful to have an omega having that kind of control in a relationship. And yet, he was he one biting Senku, without as much as asking permission first. He gulped, “You... didn’t bite me... but I...”

Senku’s eyes softened at those words. He hugged Chrome tight as he flipped their positions, always careful to not dislodge his knot in fear of the pain it’d cause his omega. “I wasn’t expecting that,” he said honestly, “but I’m glad you did. Everyone’s gotta know who I belong to.”

Chrome smiled, laying his head on Senku’s chest. A soft blush covered his cheek as the alpha’s hands drew soft circles on his back. “Is that so?”

Senku hummed in response. “Besides, I can always bite you on the next round.” His hand on the omega’s back stopped as he heard a low, soft rumbling coming from Chrome. He was purring, for Senku no less. A smile stretched on the alpha’s lips as he resumed his movements. He kissed his mate’s puffy hair. “Chrome?”

A yawn escaped the omega’s lips. “Yeah?”

Senku closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over him. “Merry Christmas.”

Chrome smiled as well. “Merry Christmas, Senku.”

And tomorrow he would ask him what Christmas was. But only tomorrow. For now, he would let himself bask in the fact that they were together, and that alone was the best gift he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our family on [Discord](https://discord.gg/wxmpcfdGP3) 💖  
> Kissus 💖


End file.
